1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in tree well skirts and sidewalks, and more particularly, pertains to new and improved tree well skirts and sidewalks that allow water and nutrients to penetrate into the substrate, encouraging deep rooting while also providing a flexible, attractive durable surface that is capable of accommodating a degree of root movement close to the surface without cracking or breaking.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been known in the prior art that trees and shrubs in an urban environment frequently suffer from a lack of available moisture and nutrients due to the presence of sidewalks and pathways, patios, or other paved areas in the immediate vicinity of the trees. As a result of moisture and nutrient starvation, the tree or shrub directs its root growth towards the surface in search of moisture and nutrients. The roots are particularly attracted to the underside of concrete or other impervious materials commonly used for sidewalks, pathways or patios because of the condensation which typically forms there. The result is damage to and breakage of these hard surfaces. The damage caused by the roots coming to the surface ranges from cosmetic or superficial cracking and distortion to dangerous structural breakage. The commonly accepted method in the prior art of reducing this problem has been to provide a small area immediately adjacent to the tree which is not covered by concrete, asphalt, tile, or other impervious material. This area, which is commonly referred to as the tree well, is treated in several different ways. Typical methods include compacting of the earth around the trunk and filling with sand, gravel, wood chips or other porous loose material, installing a metal grate over loose porous material, or planting grass or other ground cover in the tree well. The problem with these techniques is that loose materials require frequent replenishment and maintenance due to erosion, or dispersion caused by weather conditions or human and animal interaction. Moreover, these all require weed control. Metal grates are expensive and are subject to displacement by subsistence, root heave or human interference and also require frequent cleaning to remove garbage and litter.
Thus, the prior art has not addressed the problem of root heave by use of tree wells since the tree well skirts devised by the prior art still have the problems. Moreover, the use of tree wells has not stopped root heave from occurring in sidewalks, patios and other paved areas. The only prior art solution offered has been to cut the roots back and patch the damaged area as required.